Crossing Time
by Inmortal-Witch154
Summary: I'm back! XOver with GW! Voldemort has captured Harry. In an attempt to rid the world of Harry, he uses an ancient spell, but instead of Harry going back in time, he jumps forward, where his biggest adventure yet awaits.
1. Prologue

Title: Crossing Time  
Author: Inmortal-Witch  
Category: Harry Potter/Gundam Wing Crossover  
Rating: T for now, may change  
Summary: Voldemort has captured Harry. In an attempt to rid the world of Harry, he uses an ancient spell, but instead of Harry going back in time, he jumps forward, where his biggest adventure yet awaits.  
Warnings: This is SLASH!!! That means boy-on-boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
Other warnings include those for violence, torture, and cussing.  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xHP  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They belong to JKR and Sunrise, and many other people and companies. I'm not makin' any money off this story, so please don't sue me.

* * *

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
_  
- "_Pain" Three Days Grace

* * *

_

"AHHHH!!!"

Red eyes glowed with sadistic pleasure as the boy finally screamed in pain. Shirtless, everyone in the brightly lit room could see the welts, open and bleeding from his most recent beating.

"Severus."

The command remained unspoken, yet the pale, hooked nose man understand it. He stepped away from his longtime lover and stood in front the broken body. Grabbing the boy's unruly hair, he took a milky white potion from his robes, and with a smirk, poured it down his throat.

"He is ready for the ritual, my Lord." Hogwart's former potions master, and traitor to the Light, stepped back to join Lucius at their Lord's side.

"Excellent." Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Riddle, stood and walked over to the boy, who struggled against his captors. The boy looked up as he approached, and when Tom stood in front of him, he spat on his shoes, emerald eyes blazing with defiance.

Tom slapped the boy and snarled, "You'll regret that, Potter." With that, the Dark Lord stepped away from the famous Boy-Who-Lived and begin casting his spell.

"Transitus aetas, transitus tractus. Eo procul a locus, diversus nostri. Evanui quod vexo nos haud magis."1

He repeated the chant four more times, and he had begun the final chant when a bright light filled the room, blinding the occupants. When the light cleared, Harry Potter had escaped.

* * *

Harry blinked. Standing him in front of him, almost hidden by the fog, was his godfather, Sirius, who died last year.

"Sirius?" He asked, shocked.

Sirius smiled and nodded, catching Harry as he hugged him. "Yeah, it's me, Kiddo." He grabbed Harry's shoulders. "I don't have a lot of time, and I've got some things to tell you, so listen up. You-know-who was using a time reversal spell. But now, instead of going back in time, you'll be going forward."

Sirius smiled. "Most of the time, if not done correctly, the spell will take you another place where you're needed. Once you've done what you need to, it takes you home." Looking around and noticing the fog had started lifting, he finished. "Harry, the second thing I need to tell you is that I'll be here waiting when you get back."

Harry felt himself getting lighter, like an out of body experience. He saw Sirius smile sadly. "See ya later, kiddo." And with that, Harry knew no more.

* * *

Blood spattered the floor as the bullet tore though a person's heart. The sound of another body hitting the ground informed Cal that his partner had killed another. Turning around, he fired a shot into the shadows, smirking as a body dropped to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes.

"Mission complete." The softly spoken words of his partner had Cal turning around to face Lin, who held a black computer disk in his hand.

Quatre sat on the couch, his head resting in Trowa's lap, watching the action movie Heero had picked up. Trowa ran his fingers though Quatre's platinum hair, a smile on his face. Opposite of them laid Wufei, his arm wrapped in a bandage. His sword rested against the arm of the couch, and a bowl of popcorn sat on the floor, next to an empty soda can. Their hyperactive American friend sat between the legs of his boyfriend, eating the popcorn. Heero sat, somewhat alert even with his friends.

A flash of color in the hallway caught Quatre's eye, and he stiffened slightly in Trowa's arms. Trowa, however, felt the slight tensing of his lover's body and, curious to what had caused this, looked down at him. Seeing him looking toward the hallway, Trowa glanced it and saw the light beyond.

Noticing the two distracted pilot, Wufei's standing and drawing of his blade caused a chain reaction. Duo stood, all playfulness gone. Instead of their hyper friend, Shinigami stood in his place. Quatre and Trowa stood, both pulling out guns, alert and ready. Heero was already walking down the shrieking hall.

The other four pilots followed him, alert and ready to shoot at a minute's notice. Turning a corner, they saw a light azure, twirling portal of light. Blinded by its radiance, the boys back around the corner. Something landed on the ground with a soft thud, and with a burst of white light, the portal faded from existence.

Looking around the corner, they found a black haired boy, unconscious. Shocked, they stared at the body in the middle of the room. Tears welled up in Quatre's eyes, and a whispered "Oh my God" echoed in the silence. Even with all the things they had seen during the war, nothing compared to what they were seeing now.

Pieces of skin had been torn from the boy's back, leaving it bloody. Welts and scars decorated the areas of skin still left. The back of his pants were bloody as well, with blood dripping down his legs.

Quatre buried his face in Duo's shoulder, crying at the sight, imagining the pain the poor boy had suffered. Gently Heero and Trowa turned the body over to discover it was just as bad as the back. Bruises, in varying states of healing, littered the thin, malnourished body. A ring of fingerprints surrounded his throat like a purple necklace. The word "Freak" had been carved into his chest. One glance told you his nose had been broken, and his left eye was swollen shut.

"Wufei, can you carry him to the sickroom while I get my supplies?" Trowa asked, taking action.

Without a word, Wufei gently picked the boy up, who winced in pain, even while unconscious. Trowa followed him up the stairs. Duo stood in the room, holding Quatre while he cried. Picking up the remote, Heero turned the movie off before heading upstairs with the two emotional pilots. He doubted anyone would want to finish it, not with the arrival of the mysterious stranger.

It wasn't until they had cleaned the boy's face that they found an unusual scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

* * *

1.) Crossing time, Crossing space. Travel to a place, different than ours. Disappear and annoy us no more. 


	2. Waking and Introductions

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

* * *

_Wake up, don't give up  
Get off your knees  
It's your last chance._

- "_Wake Up" H2O

* * *

_

When the three pilots arrived in the sickroom, they found Trowa busy at work, cleaning and bandaging the boy's wounds. Wufei stood by the window, looking out with a pensive look.

"How is he?" Quatre asked, looking at the pale, small body.

"In pain. A large number of the wounds are still fresh, probably from a beating an hour or so ago. Some of them are still bleeding, but only slightly. Most of the older injuries have scarred over or in the process of scarring. He is emaciated and underweight. He has a slight fever, but not that high of one." Trowa said, cleaning the boy's face. Looking down, he added softly. " It's a possibility he was raped. I'm not sure, but the odds are he was." He held Quatre as he began to cry for the unconscious boy, who couldn't cry for himself.

Heero stood and whispered in Duo's ear. They stood, and at the curious look on Quatre's face, Duo said, "We have a mission in the morning." Even though the war had officially ended, there were still some rebels that caused trouble. Because of them, all five still took missions as Preventors, working with Lady Une and Relena. Relena had become the Vice Foreign Minister for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation after the war ended and formed the Preventors group, and Lady Une became the head of the Preventors.

Quatre nodded in understanding and watched as Wufei left, leaving him alone with Trowa. Reaching a hand out to brush jet black locks away from the boy's eyes, Quatre felt Trowa wrap his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "How can anyone do something like this, especially to a child?"

Trowa just shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he can tell us when he wakes up."

* * *

The next few days were touch and go as they juggled missions and the mysterious boy. Quatre had caught the mischievous American trying to sneak up to their patient's room at least seven times. However, after the seventh, Quatre had threatened the boy with death if he dared to enter the room with the intention of waking the exhausted boy. 

In their spare time, however, they tried to find out more about their mystery guest. Fingerprint scans turned up no information, and he carried no identification. As such, Duo had begun calling him Raiden.

Everyone took turns watching Raiden, especially Quatre, who was the only one who hadn't had as many missions. In fact, this was where Duo and Heero found their empathic Arabian friend.

He was sitting on the window seat, watching the early morning light. A book laid beside him, forgotten while he pondered their newest guest. Looking up at the tap, he saw Heero and Duo standing near him, harm free from their latest mission.

"Trowa?"

Quatre smiled. Although he may say he only wanted a mission complete, Heero worried about them. "In the shower. Mission successful. And Wufei called and said he would be home in a few hours." He added before Heero even asked.

Heero nodded and the trio watched the sun rise over the city, Duo wrapped safely in Heero's arms.

* * *

Warmth. 

Coldness.

He was floating in an endless sea of pain. A hundred, no a thousands cuts littered his body. With all the power he supposedly possessed, he had been helpless.

He drifted in the grayness, the welcoming arms of death behind him and the beaconing light of life in front. He glanced behind him. He longed for death, to join his parents and Sirius in that everlasting paradise of unending games of Quidditch. He looked at the glowing light that only caused him pain.

He took a step toward the shadows when Sirius's voice echoed in his head. _'Kiddo, you can't join us just yet. Go and do what you do best. I'll see ya around, kiddo. Just worry. I'll be waiting.' _Harry stopped and glanced at the darkness that called his name, tempting him.

Harry turned and began the long hike toward the light. He had a mission to complete before he could join his loved ones again.

* * *

Flickering eyelashes caught Quatre's eye as a light groan filled the room. "He's waking up." He spoke a little too late. Duo had already heard the groan and rushed over to stand next to the waking boy, who hopefully would be able tell them his name. 

Green eyes, dull with pain, opened slowly, and he blinked before the pain caused him to release a small moan.

"How do you feel?" A soft, melodic voice filled his ears, and he slowly turned his head to look at the blonde standing by the bed. A longhaired boy stood near the aristocratic boy, cobalt eyes sparking with excitement. Another boy stood behind them both, tall and protective, like an older brother. His dark blue eyes, in an unblinking stare, seemed to read his soul, and Harry knew, in that second, that the other boy knew that he had seen battle.

"Water…" Harry rasped out, smiling thankfully as the blonde handed him a glass of water. Taking a sip, he thanked him.

Dup really did try. Honestly, he did, but curiosity got the better of him and before Quatre could say another word, a stream of questions came from his mouth.

"What's your name? We didn't know so we called you Raiden. How old are you? How did you get in here? Where did you get those wounds? How did you get…" Heero, who had placed his hand over Duo's mouth, cut the questions short.

Harry stared at the hyperactive teen in amazement. No one he knew, not even Lucius or Snape, could ask that many questions in a single breath. "I'm Harry Potter." He told the trio softly, looking down and bracing himself for the "You're the Boy-Who-Lived" speech. However, when a few seconds passed and none of them had said anything, he looked up into blank faces. That was when he realized these boys had never heard of him. _'I can be a normal kid here.' _he thought with a smile.

Seeing the smile and feeling the happiness radiating off Harry, Quatre smiled and said, "I'm Quatre Winner, and currently you're staying at one of my houses." seeing the unspoken question in Harry's eyes.

Duo, whose mouth had been freed, introduced himself. "Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Pulling Heero closer to the bed, he told the bright -eyed teen "And this is Heero, my boyfriend. There are two more of us, but one's away and the other is…"

Before Duo could finish his sentence, a door slammed downstairs and strange words could be heard. Judging by the looks on their faces, the three must have known the language, and the person saying it.

Duo smiled as he listened to the Chinese curses, recognizing the voice's as Wufei. "On second thought, one just got home and the other is…"

Again, Duo was interrupted as two more boys walked into the room. One of them, a brunette with wet bangs covering one green eye, drying his hair as he walked towards Quatre, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Quatre blushed and whispered something into the brunette's ear, causing him to look at the bed and the towel to fall forgotten to the floor. "Harry, this is my boyfriend, Trowa Barton."

Harry nodded before turning his attention to the other boy, no man, who had entered the room. His face was fine boned, and currently the owner was frowning. Ebony eyes blazed with anger. Raven hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. His left hand covered a bleeding right arm.

Looking at him, Harry felt a strange, yet familiar, sensation in his stomach. The same sensation he felt when he liked Cho, only stronger. He felt a slight blush grace his cheeks and hoped no one would notice him with their teammate injured. But since when have the things Harry asked for happened? Someone did notice, and they smiled mischievously, already plotting.

Harry was drawn out of his inspection of the boy by Quatre's voice.

"Wufei, you're hurt!" Quatre rushed over to the Chinese boy, a first aid kit in hand and concern in his eyes. The others, used to his mother hen behavior, took up various positions in the room. Heero leaned against the back wall while Trowa sat in one of the chairs near the bed. Duo ended up sitting at the foot of the bed, next to Harry.

Soon Wufei's injury had been stitched and the last introduction was being made. "Wufei, this is Harry."

Wufei looked at the boy and met bright green eyes. No, green didn't even begin to describe them. It did not do them justice. They were the darkest, clearest of jade. Glowing with an inner light of strength and courage, a person could easily become enchanted with the purity of the soul reflected in those soul capturing eyes. Like jade, they could steal a piece of your soul and keep it locked away, forever their captive.

Drawing away from those disturbing thoughts, Wufei nodded politely before conversation started once more.

"So, how did you get those wounds?" Duo repeated one of his earlier questions impatiently curious, and the one everyone wanted answered.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the second chapter, rewritten. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review! 


	3. Explanations

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: Cal and Lin, my two best friends, for allowing me to use them as assassins in the movie.

* * *

_Every word pronounced  
Will be the mirror of your pain  
reflecting the blame  
Feeding the hate_  
- "_Senzafine"_ **Lacuna Coil**

* * *

Harry looked down at the light blue duvet that covered him, slightly afraid to tell the boys about his past and magic. Looking each of them in the eye, he said, "Before I start my tale, you have to believe that I'm not lying. I don't mind if you ask questions or want proof. I can show you after the talk." He watched the five young terrorists nod, curiosity blooming on Duo's face. 

"As I told you, my name is Harry Potter. In the year 1997," Ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, he continued, "I'm a hero, at least to the wizarding world."

Duo's loud question/exclamation of "1997?!?!?" drowned Wufei's doubtful "Wizarding?"

"Harry, 1997 is, give or take fifty years, five hundred years in the past. It's 192 A.C." Quatre explained softly.

"Wow, five hundred in the future." Harry repeated in amazement.

"Why are you a hero?" asked Duo, eager to learn more about their new guest, and Wufei's potential boyfriend.

A dark frown crossed his face briefly before he answered. "A dark wizard, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle, rose to power in the 1980's. He believed that muggles, non-magical people, and half bloods weren't pure enough to be wizards. His beliefs gained him followers known as Death Eaters. For years, they terrorized the country, killed muggles and half bloods alike. A group formed to stop him, the Order of the Phoenix. My parents were members of the Order."

His eyes darken and glazed over as he drifted into the past.

"There was a prophecy made that stated a child would be born to parent who thrice defied Voldemort as the seventh month died. This child would be the one to defeat Voldemort with an unknown power. Only two children fitted the prophecy: Neville, a friend, and myself. We were both born on July 31st to parents that defied Tom three times." Harry took a breath and sip of water before continuing his story.

"Unfortunately, the prophecy also stated that he would mark the child as his equal. Tom decided I was the threat. On Halloween 1981, he came to Godric's Hallow, where my family lived, and killed my parents. My mother died, trying to protect me. But the curse that had ended so many lives before failed. Instead, it rebounded onto him and destroyed his body, and it left me with this scar. His soul was ripped from his body and wandered the world looking for hosts. The news dubbed me the Boy-Who-Lived. " Harry paused to brush his hair back, showing the pilots the famous scar.

"So that's why you're a hero? But why do you have all those injuries?" Quatre asked, waving a hand in the direction of his back.

"Yeah, that is one reason why I am a hero. After my parents' death the leader of the Order, Dumbledore, sent me to live with my aunt, where I was treated as a slave. My eleventh birthday arrived, along with the knowledge that magic existed and my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Since my entrance into the magical world, I have faced Tom, in various forms. In my fifth year, after his resurrection in my fourth year of Hogwarts, the Order and Voldemort began the Second Magic War. I didn't return to school of my sixth year. Instead, I receive special training in the Dark Arts and Healing, along with Occlumency and Fencing."

"You know sword play?' Wufei's voice interrupted his tale.

"What's Occlu…mency? Duo stumbled over the foreign words.

Harry smiled bitterly and recited Snape's definition. "Occlumency. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. In essence, it prevents an information leak." He noticed Heero's look of interest and made a mental note to talk to him. Having answered Duo's question, he moved to answer Wufei's. "I only know a little. My instructor was not very knowledgeable in the field. Not like it mattered. He betrayed the Order and returned to Tom's side. Since the return of his most rusted advisor and potions master, Tom has gone on a killing spree, murdering both muggles and traitors."

"Okay, that explains why you're famous in your world, but it still doesn't explain your wounds." Duo said, impatiently.

With a smirk, Harry took another sip of water before he continued. "I joined the Order at Christmas and began participate in the battles. In a battle a month ago, where Tom was present, a Death Eater cast a stunning spell while we dueled, resulting in my capture. For a month, I was tortured and starved while Snape prepared a potion that would take me back in time. Fortunately, my godfather interrupted. However, Transitus aetas is an ancient spell. If cast wrong, or the ritual interrupted, then the spirits that are called upon throw the victim to a time where that are needed."

'So I was right. He has seen battle.' Heero thought.

Duo thought the story over a bit before remembering that Harry said he could show them proof of magic. "Can you do some magic for us?" He asked excitedly.

A few seconds passed, and suddenly Duo collapsed to the ground, laughing. The others stared at the boy on the floor before glancing at the smiling boy on the bed, then back to Duo, who was now rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, tearing streaming down his face.

Harry ended the spell wordless, just as he had cast it. Tickling spells always bought back memories of school. Memories of the schoolboy fights between Draco and himself that had turned into deathly duels between enemies.

Quatre, who had been getting terrible feelings of self-loathing and guilt from the downtrodden boy, could no longer stand it. He needed to make him feel better. It was heartbreaking that one so young could carry the guilt and pain of one five times older than he was. The similarities between Harry and them, one member in particular, shocked him. He stood and sat next to him, enveloping him the skinny boy in a hug.

Harry stiffened in his arms, unused to hugs after two years, before returning the hug. He covered a yawn, feeling the dark creeping shadows that yearned to lure him back to Morpheus' arms.

Seeing the yawn, Trowa tapped his petite lover on the shoulder and mentioned to the swiftly fading boy. Quatre gently laid the fatigued teen down, where he curled in a ball buried under the covers, instantly in a deep, but natural, sleep.

* * *

The five pilots adjourned to the kitchen to continue their meeting. None of them could deny the truth that was in front of them. One, magic existed and the living proof slept upstairs. Two, something had called him to this time. He had something important to do in this era. 

Trowa took out some pans and began to make breakfast while the other sat at the table. Quatre sat in the chair closest to the stove, so he could be close to Trowa. He had a pensive look on his face, as if he was remembering something depressing. Wufei sat to Quatre's right; the seat to the left of him was reserved for Trowa. He sat with a frown, as he remembered the story Harry told them. He was the one who could relate to Harry the most. Both of them were technically orphans, having lost their parents as children. Duo, usually the hyperactive and energetic one, sat quiet and withdrawn. He thought of the kids he had seen on the streets. Few of them could tell the same tragic tale as Harry had just told them. Heero sat next to Duo in shock. Shocked that magic, something of fairy tales, truly existed. Shocked that a world would force a teen to do their dirty work.

They sat, or worked as Trowa's case was, in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts before Duo broke the silence. "So, does this mean that trouble is stirring again?"

Heero nodded. "Hai."

"I guess we just have to wait to see what it is." Quatre said softly. "If it's really bad, I suspect we will have to break the Gundams out of storage."

Wufei replied, "Maybe, but we still have to teach him. He can not go around not knowing about our culture."

Duo smiled, back to his usual hyper self. "Hee-chan, you and Wu-man can handle the weapons department. Quatre can take the politics and etiquette. Tro' can take the history and modern culture. I'll handle the stealth."

Trowa set the food down in front of them before sitting next to Quatre. Trowa was the only cook in the house. Everyone tended to burn everything. Everyone began to fill their plates with the delicious food. Walking to the cabinet, Quatre took another plate down and filled it. "For Harry." he said, seeing the curious looks on his comrades' faces.

The meal passed in the typical manner with death threats from Wufei, joking and laughter from Duo, silence from the brown haired soldiers, and peacekeeping attempts from Quatre. After they cleared the table, they went their separate ways. Wufei meditated in his room. Heero and Trowa worked on their laptops in the living room. And the two mischievous pilots sat at the kitchen table, plotting. Plots that involved Harry and the resident loner.

Upstairs, Harry dreamed of the new evil he faced.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I've noticed lots have asked why Harry is in the Gundam time. The reason is twofold. One is for training, and the second will be revealed in a later chapter, but I'll leave hints in my AN. You can leave your guess in a review or can email me at the one emails listed in my profile. The person who can guess the second reason will have a chapter dedicated to them. 

Hint #1: It involves magic.

I know not much of a clue, but some may be about to figure out the type of magic.


	4. Lessons I

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: My friend, Sara.

* * *

Harry thrashed about in his sleep, moaning and whimpering softly. Behind his closed eyes, images of tortured children, screaming and pleading parents in the background quickly followed by a tall, brown haired man. Back and forth it went for what seemed to be hours before everything faded to black, and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, never hearing someone enter the room. He didn't feel that someone gently caress his cheek.

Trowa and Quatre came in around midnight to look in on their patient one more time before they retired to bed. They opened the door and smiled. Wufei sat asleep in the chair next to the bed. They closed the door, not wanting to wake the two and smiled. Maybe Wufei wouldn't be alone much longer.

* * *

This pattern continued for two more nights with Wufei leaving before Harry woke up. On the three day, however, he didn't wake up fast enough.

"Wufei…" The soft words pierced though the lingering sleepiness of his mind, and he snapped his eyes open. Striking emerald watched him. "How long have you been in here?"

Having been caught, he found no reason to lie. "A few nights. You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Harry frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry for waking you." He lowered his eyes to his hands on the blanket, a light blush on his cheeks.

Wufei stood and, without another word, left the room. Once outside the room, he leaned against the wall. '_What is this feeling? Why do I want to comfort him? Maybe some meditation will help rid me of these strange feelings.'

* * *

_

Heero sat at the kitchen table, already typing on his laptop. Quatre was sipping his tea, watching Trowa cook over the rim of his cup. And at the end of the table sat the eye-twitching, death-glaring Wufei. The recipient of said death-glare sat grinning and sipping a known fourth cup of coffee.

Quatre, annoyed with the staring match and the feelings of one angry pilot and a over-hyper one, spoke. "Duo, why don't you go and get Raiden?" He phrased it as question, yet the others knew it was an order because of the way his normally soft eyes harden. His eyes promised pain to one or both of them if one didn't leave the room soon.

Duo smiled before bouncing out of the room. Trowa had pronounced Harry, or Raiden as he wished to be called, fit enough to come eat with them. He, along with Quatre, would begin their lessons with him tomorrow. Heero's hacking lessons would also begin tomorrow, while the physical stuff, like the weapons and stealth lessons, would start when Trowa deemed him healthily enough for strenuous activities such as those.

Opening the door to Raiden's room, he smiled at the small ebony haired boy. "Morning, Raiden. Ready to go down and eat?" He asked, setting the now empty cup on the table near the door.

Raiden smiled and shook his head, watching the brunette finish his seventh cup of coffee. "Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled as Duo came over to the bed and helped him stand. He could move by himself, but both the American and Arabian refused to let him stand by himself. "You may reopen one of your wounds." Quatre argued. But the two had allowed him to change him the clothes they had first dressed him in, which were Heero's, into something that fit him better.

Walking slowly down the hall, Duo carrying their combined weight, not like Raiden weighted much; A wet swan probably weighed more that he did. Once they reached the stairs, Raiden shifted his weight to his right leg, leaning on the railing instead of Duo.

Well now, Quatre's seat is the perfect one to watch the stairs, so he saw the two brunette pranksters coming down. He smiled as they entered the kitchen, right as Trowa finished breakfast. "Morning, Raiden. How are you feeling?"

Raiden moved to sit in the only empty seat, which was next to Wufei, who looked ready to kill his American copilot. "I'm feeling much better." He smiled.

"That's good. Then your lessons will begin today. Trowa said from his seat next to his Arab lover. "I've created a new identity for you. Your new name is Raiden Yoshizawa. Both of your parents are dead. An attack on one of the colonies killed them. You know Quatre, who was a family friend. You recently came to live with him." He handed Raiden a stack of papers that included a birth certificate, death certificates for his "parents" and a passport.

Trowa continued. "Today, you will be learning history from Quatre in the library."

Raiden nodded. "Thank you."

The troubling dreams that had been haunting him for the last three nights faded from Raiden's mind as Raiden laughed at the antics of his new friend. Duo teased the two stoic pilots while Trowa and Quatre talked quietly about Raiden's lessons.

* * *

"Heero Yuy was a charismatic politician from the colonies. In 165, the colonists elected him as their chief representative and used his incredible personal magnetism to help unite the colonies. He began preaching a policy of pacifism and non-violence, urging the world's nations to disarm. This policy won him the support of many, including the monarchs of the Sanc Kingdom, the Peacecrafts. In 174, he began making a goodwill tour of the colonies and began preparations for a colonial independence movement. However his career, and live, were cut short. One year later, on April 7, 175, he was assassinated by Odin Lowe. Upon his death, the United Earth Sphere Alliance began tightening the colonists' freedoms even further, cutting off communications between the colonies in fear of the colonist rebelling. Their plan failed. The colonists began rebelling." Quatre quoted from memory, watching as Raiden wrote down everything about the martyred pacifist leader Heero had been named after.

Harry frowned. "Is that who Heero was named for?" He had heard the recognized leader of the group name.

Quatre smiled. He was proving to be an intelligent boy. "Yes, Heero is named after him. Heero was found and taken in by Dr. J, a former OZ member. Trowa was also given a name."

He nodded. "What is the United Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ?" he asked, pen ready to write the answers.

"In 133, every nation on Earth was untied under the rule of the United Earth Sphere Alliance., known as the Alliance. Any country that seceded from the Alliance was destroyed by their forces. After Yuy's assassination, the Alliance used military force to seize the colonies, who had resisted their power. OZ, the Organization of the Zodiac or the Specials, was a special military force of mobile suits."

"In 195, top Alliance leaders met at New Edwards Base. A group of colonist rebels attacked the group because of a misinformation. They believe OZ leaders were meeting there. They tried to escape, but their leader was tricked into destroying the shuttle that carried the Alliance leaders. All but one of the leaders were killed."

Lost in memories, he continued. "In the chaos that followed, the Specials revealed their true identity as OZ. They began attacking UESA forces. The Alliance was annihilated in a bloody coup d'etat known as Operation Daybreak, and OZ gained control of a large portion of Earth. This war between the two groups raged on for months. Small groups of Alliance forces were left in space, but soon even those were destroyed as OZ worked its way into space."

"General Septum, the only living leader at the time of the blast, blamed the Gundams for the attack on New Edwards. As such, they lost all support from the colonies. OZ took them over, one by one, telling the colonists that they will liberate them from the Alliance's tyranny."

"However, problems began to raise. Treize Khushrenada, the leader of OZ, disapproved of the Mobile Doll created. No pilot was need to control it. Treize believed that this took all the beauty, honor, and glory out of battle. OZ forced him from his leadership and kept him under house arrest. OZ splits into two forces, those who agreed with Treize, the Treize fraction, and those who didn't, the Romefeller."

Looking at the clock, Quatre noticed that two hours had passed. "That's enough for today. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow, picking up with the World Nation." He watched as Raiden walked out of the room, passing Trowa, who was on his way in.

"How did it go?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his blond lover's waist.

Quatre sighed and rested his head against his love's chest. "Hard. I taught him up to the split of OZ. From Heero Yuy on through." He turned in Trowa's arms and kissed him gently. "I hope he never has to learn what we've done."

"Neither do I." He whispered into his head. "Neither do I."

* * *

Wufei watched from the doorway as Raiden moved about the kitchen, gathering the things needed to make a sandwich while reading over his notes from Quatre's lesson. The sunlight shone through the window blinds and landed on his raven locks, causing them to shine a dark midnight blue.

Raiden turned on his heel and walked toward the door, still looking over his notes. Absorbed in them, he bumped into a wall, or what felt like a wall. Only the arms that prevented him from falling informed him that he had run into someone and not something. Looking up, he met the onyx eyes of the Chinese loner. Blushing, he looked down and murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The soft words were said in a rich, baritone voice. "Trowa said you should be able to begin your physical lessons in a few days. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to be up and doing things."

A small smile crossed Wufei's face as he realized Raiden hated not being able to do physical activities as much as he did.

Realizing he had been holding Raiden the whole time, he released him and moved passed him to the cabinet that held his tea bags. '_These strange feelings again. What is it about him that causes these strange feelings?' _

Wufei, caught in his own thoughts, never noticed the pension look on Raiden's face as he left the room. '_What is the matter with me? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? The last time I felt like this was when I liked Cho, but it was small compared to the mass of them that flutter into existence when I am around Wufei. Could I…like Wufei?'

* * *

_

AN: Well, here's the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it's so late, but I was sick. Then my computer crashed and died. Thanks you for the reviews to a starving author. They help feed my inspiration and my muses.

It may be a while before a new chapter is posted. The end of school is quickly approaching and prom is just around the corner. (Next Saturday!! I'm so excited.) So I'm starting a little newsletter. For those interested, I will send them a email when the next chapter is posted. Just leave your email in a review.

I noticed in my reviews, that many of my readers have not seen Gundam Wing, so I wrote this chapter so they would know a bit more about some of the groups and characters. For those who have seen Gundam Wing, this is just like a mini history review, just in case you forgot anything. The next chapter will be the same type. After that, it gets better.

The contest for the second reason why Harry is currently residing in the AC Era is continuing. The first hint was that it involves magic. Here's the second!! I'll be alternating between a HP hint and a GW hint.

Hint #2: It involves a former enemy of the pilots. (Hint: For those who have seen the shows, you may know who…)


	5. Lessons II

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: Branden, whose spirit encourages me everyday.

Guide: _Italics means dream or thoughts._

**_Bold italics means thoughts within other thoughts or dreams_**

* * *

"_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left._

_-"Papercut" _Linkin Park

* * *

That lone thought teased Raiden the rest of the day, lingering on the fringes of his mind and sneaking in to claim attention at the most inappropriate times. 

All the pilots knew something was bothering their new friend and houseguest. Normally during dinner, Duo and he would talk about the different pranks they had done. This evening, their young raven haired friend seemed distracted, picking at the delicious chicken pasta Trowa had made. Not even Duo could draw him out of his thoughts.

And he wasn't the only one acting strange. Wufei had only come down to get his plate before returning to his room. Normally, even their little loner ate dinner at the table with them. Heero tried to convince him to come down and eat with the pilots, but he claimed that he was preparing for Harry's lessons, which were still a week away.

* * *

Later that night, Raiden laid on his bed. Tomorrow he would be moved from the makeshift sickroom to the room prepared for him by Duo and Quatre. _'They're plotting something, the two of them.' _he thought, turning to lay on his side. _'They have that some infernal twinkle in their eyes as Albus does when he knows something the rest of us don't know.'_

Turning to lay on his side and looking out at the moon, he sighed. '_Moody would kill me for trusting these strangers so easily. I can just hear what he would say. __**"They're Death Eaters. Don't trust them, they'll give you to the Dark Lord as soon as you drop your guard."**_' But despite the teaching the paranoid Auror, Harry trusted these boys. Something deep in his gut yelled for him to trust them, to learn from them. That same feeling told him that he needed to trust them in order to complete the mission he was given in this time. An instinct told him the lessons taught by these five puzzling boys would help him defeat Voldemort in his time.

Sighing again, his thoughts turned toward the five young men living in the house, no mansion, with him.

Heero. He seemed to be the leader of this strange group of teens. Silent and deathly. A walking, breathing, living weapon. _'Similar to me.' _he thought sadly. The second member, Duo, reminded Raiden of Fred and George, always pranking someone. And while he was able to bring a smile to his face, Raiden knew that like Heero, Duo could be a lethal killer. Trowa was the third member of their odd party. He was a strong silent type, who like the rest hid a secret from him. Quatre, Trowa's lover (even though they denied it in front of him, he knew.) seemed to be like Duo. Carefree, mischievous, protective. But like Duo, Raiden knew that under the façade of loyalty and trust, Quatre could be just as deathly as his love and Heero. And that bought him to the last one. _'Wufei.'_

He rolled over as he thought about the silent Chinese boy. Wufei was an enigma. He moved silently, yet in his heart, Raiden could hear the footsteps of one who had lost everything. Deathly, but caring, deep within his heart. To Raiden, it seemed as though he hid the real Wufei away from the others, to protect himself.

Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind as he drifted to sleep, Artemis smiling down on him from her throne in the night sky.

Dream sequence

_Raiden looked around and found himself in a familiar looking part of a forest. **'This is near the glade.'** he thought, referring to the meadow he found in the Forbidden Forest. The meadow had become his training spot, his hideout when things became too much for him. He frowned when he faintly heard noise coming from the clearing. **'Who's in my clearing?'**_

_Walking down the well used path, he headed toward the clearing. The closer he got, the clearer the voices got. **'That's my voice.'** Raiden thought as he reached the edge of the glade. His eyes grew wide as he watched the scene play out in front of him._

_Harry (I'm calling the figure in the glade Harry) held a figure in his arms, his head resting on the other person's head. Dressed in a dark green shirt and black leather pants, a black leather jacket with patches laid at his booted feet. From what he could see, the person he was holding was dressed similar._

_"Raid!!" A brunette whose braided hair was tossed over a shoulder waved from the other edge of the clearing. He, too, was dressed like Harry, only instead of a dark green shirt, he wore an olive colored shirt._

_Walking out of the woods behind him was another brunette. Like the others in the clearing, he was dressed in the black uniform with a white shirt._

_"Duo." Harry nodded. "Heero." The figure in his arms turned and leaned against Harry's chest. Raiden still couldn't see the person, but he could guess who was being held by the other him._

_Trowa and Quatre walked into the clearing, dressed in the same uniform. The only differences were the shirts they wore. While the Arab was wearing pale pink, Trowa wore a dark blue. "Hello, Raiden, Wufei."_

_Quatre's soft greeting confirmed who Raiden thought was in his arms. **'How did that happen?'** _

_"Let's get going. Everyone know where their spot is?" Heero said. Seeing the nods of agreement, he nodded. "Let's go then."_

_Soon the glade was cleared of all but Wufei and Harry. As Wufei turned to follow the other pilots, Harry tugged him back into his arms._

_"Be careful. I don't want to lose you when I've just found you."_

_Wufei looked up into his love's jade eyes. "I will. Don't die." he said as he leaned up to kiss his taller love._

_Harry leaned down and just as their lips were about to meet…._

End Dream Sequence

"Exit to Living, coming up." a voice said as freezing water washed over him.

"DUO!!!" Raiden yelled as his emerald eyes landed on the slowly backing up from the enraged wizard. He was furious. Duo had woken him up right as he was about to kiss Wufei.

"Now, Harry. Don't do anything rash. If you reopen those wounds, you have to stay here in the sickroom." he told the eye twitching wizard. Noticing his words were having no effect of the teen, he turned and ran down the stairs, hiding behind Heero's chair.

Raiden slowly walked into the kitchen, looking for the braided boy who woke him from a wonderful dream. _'Maybe it was a vision. Of course it was. Why else would they be at Hogwarts with me? But what were we wearing?' _However, his anger disappeared as his eyes landed on Wufei. Taking a seat at the table, he laid his head on the table to cover his blush.

The sound of a plate being set in front of him cause him to look up in the emerald eyes of Trowa. "Thanks." he said as he started to eat his pancakes and bacon.

"Well, Raiden. Are you ready to continue your history lessons?" Quatre asked as he took his plate from his love.

"Yeah." he said, half distracted by his dream. 'What were they doing at Hogwarts? And what were we wearing?"

Seeing him deep in thought, the other talked amongst themselves about various things.

* * *

"Before we talk about the World Nation, you have to know about the Sanc Kingdom and the Romefeller Foundation. The Romefeller Foundation was founded by European aristocrats who found the Alliance and OZ. Their main goal was to gain control of Earth. The Sanc Kingdom is taken over by the Romefeller Foundation, and they made Relena Peacecraft the figurehead ruler. However, she presented a plan unify Earth into one organization. Most of the foundation agreed, and the World Nation is created. They rejected Duke Dermail and his totalitarian ways." Quatre paused to allow Raiden to catch up in his notes. 

Seeing Raiden's nod to continue, he takes a deep breath. They had agree to not to reveal Wufei's name, or any of their names or history until they had too.

"However, trouble was brewing in space. White Fang, a group of colonial revolutionaries, formed under the command of Quinze in late 195. They wanted total independence of the colonies. In what is known as the Artemis Revolution, they took control of the battleship Libra and killed Duke Dermail. They also took control of the Romefeller's Lunar base, where the mobile dolls were made. Quinze found Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother, and offered him leadership of White Fang." A pause for breath and a sip of water, and he continued with the lesson. "Back on Earth, Treize Khushrenada came out of exile and took over as leader of the World Nation."

Sighing, he continued. "Milliardo declared war on Earth, and thus the Eve Wars began. Treize was killed in battle, and World Nation surrendered. However the colonies denied their support of White Fang. In one final battle, the Gundam Engineers sacrificed themselves and killed Quinze. Milliardo disappeared in an explosion and was believed to be killed in it. The remnants of White Fang were destroyed by the Gundams."

Raiden looked up at him. "That's it? That's all the history?" He was actually interested in the history of his new home.

Quatre shook his head. "No, it isn't. Eager to hear the rest?" Seeing how Raiden's eyes lit up, he smiled. "Well, after the Eve Wars ended, the pilots of the Gundams decided that the Gundams weren't needed again. All but one of them was sent into the Sun, to destroy them forever. However, trouble begins."

"Treize left a daughter behind, Mariemaia. Her grandfather, Dekin Barton, head of the Barton Foundation, make her the figurehead of the Mariemaia Army, while he was the real power behind the rebellion. By this time, the pilots realized that the Gundams are needed once more. So one of them went and retrieved them."

"However, the Mariemaia Army was growing bolder. They kidnapped Relena Peacecraft, the Vice Foreign Minster of the ESUN. Dekin tried to shoot Relena, but Mariemaia took the bullet meant for her, leaving her paralyzed. One of the guards in the room shot Dekin, and apologized for betraying his Excellency Trieze Khushrenada. Mariemaia had lost her desire to continue the war, and the Mariemaia Incident came to a close with the army dissolving."

"Now, the Gundams, seeing how their work was done for a while, hid the Gundams and joined the Preventers. The Preventers was, and is, a group that prevents aggressive conflicts from escalating into another war."

Quatre looked at his watch and realized two hours had passed. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go put your notes in your room?"

Raiden nodded and head up to his room, still taking in all the history. Who were the gundams? Where were they? What were they like?

He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had reached his room until he saw the sun beginning its decent to hide behind the horizon. Putting his laptop, a gift from Heero who told him he would be using it for his lessons, on the bed to look over later, he headed back down to the kitchen.

Arriving at the table, he immediately saw Wufei wasn't in his usual spot. _'Wufei's always here before me.' _

"He was called away while we were in our lesson." Quatre said, looking at him over the rim of his teacup. He had noticed the curious look on his face.

"Oh." Raiden sat in his normal seat, already missing the warmth Wufei's body gave off.

As they sat down to eat, the four pilots had no idea that their peaceful dinner was about to be shot to hell.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the fifth chapter. Thanks you for the reviews to a starving author. They help feed my inspiration and my muses. I'm so sorry that this is super late. I've been busy this summer with tons of things. I'll try to update faster next time. 

I hope everyone liked the vision of the future. Yes, that scene will be played out in a later chapter, without Duo's interruption.

I noticed in my reviews, that many of my readers have not seen Gundam Wing, so I wrote this chapter so they would know a bit more about some of the groups and characters. For those who have seen Gundam Wing, this is just like a mini history review, just in case you forgot anything. After this it gets better.

The contest for the second reason why Harry is currently residing in the AC Era has ended. I do have a winner, but they asked not to have this chapter dedicated to them. The next chapter will be though. I will be selecting random reviewers to have a chapter dedicated to them.

Leigh


	6. Leaving

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: Eric for my inspiration to continue with this story.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the dining room air. Harry seemed so lost in his thoughts that the others boys really didn't have the heart to interrupt them with senseless chatter. So the five teens ate their roast beef silently. Or at least the four pilots did.

_'Where is he? He's always been here.'_ Raiden thought. The very idea that Wufei wasn't here scared him. He had no idea why, but he felt sick to his stomach as he pushed it around on his plate. Some voice in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Hermione and Professor McGonagall's, warned him that trouble was headed his way.

"Raiden, either eating the food or don't. But please stop playing with it. Wufei's a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself." Quatre said, reassuring the boy. He knew that Wufei was the cause of his distress. Of course, if he knew what shape Wufei would be in when he showed up in a few, maybe he wouldn't have said that.

Raiden nodded and set his fork down on his plate. There was no way he could eat right now. It would just come back up in a little bit anyway.

BANG!!!

All of them jumped at the slamming of the door. Pulling out his gun, Heero took control of the situation like he always did. Motioning for the others to pull their guns and Harry to be quiet, the group stealthily made their way to the living room, ready to fight. But they wouldn't have to fight right then and there. No because laying in the hall, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, rested Wufei.

Harry gasped as he rushed passed the others, who had lowered their guns. Their friend laid bleeding from various gunshot and knife wounds. There was two bullet wounds on his back, and several deep knife wounds. From the looks of it, whoever attacked him had attacked him while his back was turned.

Gently turning the Asian boy over, Raiden closed his eyes, thanking whatever god was listening.. Apparently the worst of his injuries were the two bullet wounds. Taking his wand from his pocket, he was about to whisper a spell to heal him when Wufei opened his eyes.

"'Fei." Raiden whispered. He had taken after Duo by creating a nickname for all of them. Unlike Duo, Wufei never objected when Raiden called him 'Fei.

"What happened?" Heero demanded, seeing that he was awake.

"OZ. They found me and attacked me. I managed to fight them off, but I'm sure they know where we are. We need to go. Now." He managed out before coughing a bit.

'Damn.' was the thought that echoed in each of the pilots' thoughts. They didn't want to involve Raiden in their business, but now it was inevitable. "Raiden, heal Wufei as best as you can. The rest of you, grab your bags. Duo, go and grab some stuff for Wufei and Raiden. Remember the laptops." Heero yelled to the retreating backs of his partners.

Raiden healed Wufei, a bit confused as to what was happening. _'How do they know OZ?'_ he thought, remembering his history lessons. _'Could they be members of OZ?'_ he entertained the thought for a second before shaking his head. _'No, not them. My gut says that OZ is their Voldemort.'_

"Raiden, we've got to go." Raiden looked up and noticed that his spells had worked. Wufei and Heero were leading the group, Trowa and Duo behind them. Quatre stood above him.

Nodding, they joined the group at the Jeep that had been parked in the woods in the back.

* * *

"Sooo…." Raiden broke the silence of the Jeep. They had been driving for at least two hours. "How are you guys involved with OZ?"

"Raiden, do remember our history lessons?" Seeing him nod, Quatre continued. "Well, we're," he said, indicating the others, "the Gundam Pilots. We continue fighting the small factions of OZ that still exist. We're also the Preventors." Quatre explained.

As he finished, they pulled up to a clearing. Hopping out, the five pilots pulled the nets that had been hiding their Gundams from view. Activating them, they each stood next to their respected Gundam.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves." Quatre said with a smile, excited to be reunited with his Gundam. "In order."

"01, Heero Yuy. Pilot of Wing Gundam." Heero said on automatic as he checked his Gundam's systems.

"02, Duo Maxwell. Pilot of Deathscythe." The hyper active American waved from the head of his gundam.

"03, Trowa Barton." He sat at the foot of his Gundam. "Pilot of Heavyarms."

Quatre smiled at Raiden. It must shocking for him to see the Gundams up close and personal. "04, Quatre Winner. Pilot of Sandrock." He said, patting his Gundam.

Looking at Raiden with onyx eyes, Wufei finished the introductions of the Gundams. "Chang Wufei, 05. Pilot of Shenlong."

"Well, who is Raiden riding with? Deathscythe's cockpit is too small for both of us." Duo said. There was no question of whether Raiden was coming or not. The only question was who was he riding with?

* * *

"Don't worry. Heero won't kill him. He has a soft spot for Raiden." Quatre reassured Wufei over their cockpit link system as Heero took off, Raiden with him. Wing was the only Gundam with a big enough cockpit for both boys.

_'Be safe, Raiden.'_ Wufei thought as he took off in a different direction. They would be meeting in a few hours at Quatre's desert mansion. But to be on the safe side, they would all be taking different routes.

* * *

AN: Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry it's so late in coming and that is so completely crappy. I was busy with things, and my muse of this story decided to take a little vacation on me. But he's back and feeding me tons of ideas. Hopefully, it wouldn't take me this long to update again.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews.

Leigh


	7. Training

Warnings: This is **SLASH!!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: My forbidden love.

* * *

Wufei paced in the massive living room of the desert mansion that Quatre called home on occasion. Normally, when he had the privilege to stay here, the collection of swords used by the local desert nomads captured his attention. Tonight, though, his thoughts focused on his two missing friends.

'_Liar. You want him as more than a friend.' _A little voice, reminding a bit too much of Maxwell's, whispered in the back of his mind.

'_Do not.' _Wufei thought back to it.

'_Do too.'_

As Wufei locked the annoying voice into a cage, his three friends watched as he continued pacing. Quatre half-sat, half laid in Trowa's lap. The Arab had been the first to arrive, as usual. Duo, currently sitting in front of the couch with his head resting in his cupped hands, had been the second to arrive, followed closely by Trowa. Trowa presently sat in his favorite chair, his petite lover sitting his lap with his legs thrown over the arm.

Right as Wufei decided that perhaps he should go looking for the missing pilot and their friend, the two people in question walked though the sliding doors that led to the garage.

* * *

"Accept him as he accepted you."

Raiden looked at Heero. The ride here had been silent, which didn't surprise him. The mere fact that the usual taciturn teen actually spoke show exactly how much the five Pilots feared telling him the truth.

In the three weeks he had lived with them, Raiden had learned about each of his housemates, simply by watching their body language. Heero, the apparent leader, rarely spoke except in the case of an emergency. One just had to look to see the small smiles that crossed his face when ever Duo entered a room. Duo had quickly grown on Raiden, mainly because of their shared love of pranks. Besides being a prankster, Duo seemed to be the hyper one who woke up with the dawn. Trowa, similar to Heero, rarely talked, but when he did, his gentle and soft voice washed over people. Intelligent and kind, Trowa could as be mean, especially in the mornings. Quatre, who played the innocent and caring cards well, was the perfect Slytherin. No doubt he cared and was the mother hen of the others, but he hid the cold hearted, sly, ruthless, cutthroat side for the board room meetings. And last, but not least, Wufei.

Raiden frowned as he followed Heero to the mansion. What did one say about Wufei? Honorable, intelligent, wise, vengeful. All these words came to mind when he thought about him. But so did handsome, caring, strong.

He sighed as he entered the room behind Heero. Looking into the faces of the pilots, he smiled and shook his head. "You guys are silly. You thought I wouldn't accept you for protecting the colonies?" he shrugged. "It was a war. I understand you had to do it. Our past doesn't change the fact that you'll are my friends."

Duo and Quatre stood and rushed to him. Hugging him tightly, the three fell to the ground, laughing. "We weren't that worried." Duo lied, and everyone in the room knew he did. He didn't care. Raiden was still their friend, and still the perfect person of the lonely Wufei.

"It was a long trip. I'll have someone show you to your room. From what I heard, your physical lessons are going to begin tomorrow morning." Quatre said, helping Duo, and then Raiden, up from the floor.

* * *

"Make sure your index finger runs as close to parallel to the axis of the bore as possible." Heero adjusted Raiden's grip on the gun. It was a simple 9mm Beretta, similar to the one the Preventors used.

Raiden nodded. It was a bit hard to hear with the ear protection on at first, but he had gone used to it. In the four hours he had been working with Heero, he had learned gun safety and maintenance, along with the proper grip. And now, Riaden stood 10 yards from a target set up in the backyard. His goal: apply his new found knowledge and shoot one target before going into dinner.

He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The gun gave a thunderous growl.

Heero walked to the target and smiled. "Try again."

Two hours later, Raiden finally stumbled passed the pilots and up the stairs. Hearing a door close, they turned to look at the smirking Heero. Duo raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"He couldn't shoot the target."

* * *

That Friday, Wufei sat in the gym of the mansion that serviced as his Today, he would be giving Raiden his first formal lesson in swordplay. Duo and Heero had already began his knife and gun lessons, both teaching him about their weapon of choice. Surprisingly, Raiden was a natural with knifes, and politics, which was a welcomed surprise for Trowa.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he looked to see jade eyes peering at him. Only one person in the house had eyes like that.

"Come in, Raiden."

Raiden came in, dressed in baggy sweats and a black muscle shirt. Suppressing a groan as he walked closer to the Chinese boy, he stood close to him. After Monday's lesson with Heero and Wednesday's lesson with Duo, his body was a mass of cuts and bruises, along with cramps in his arms.

Wufei stood and handed him a sword before standing behind him. He took Raiden's hands in his own, and placed them on the sword in the correct grip. "This is how you hold a sword correctly."

Slowly, he led Raiden though the different stances. And at the end of two hours, he paused and picked up his own weapon, dropping into a defensive stance. "We're going to have a mock battle. No killing or permanent maiming blows."

Their battle began and Raiden attacked in earnest. As Wufei blocked every blow, sleepless nights began to tear at Raiden, and he started making mistakes. And the final mistake was made as Wufei kicked his feet out from under him.

Raiden twisted and landed on Wufei. Normally this would not have been a bad position. In fact, it would have been good to land on someone else. However, this is Harry Potter and something good rarely happens to him.

Looking into startled ebony eyes, Raiden tore his lips from the Chinese boy's and made to stand. However, Wufei stopped him by pulling him back down. Gentle, yet firm, lips met his in a gentle kiss. A warm tongue teased its way into the warm cavern that was Raiden's mouth, and explored the roof of his mouth.

"Hey Wufei, you got a miss…" Duo trailed off and smirked. "Sorry to interrupt." he said, backing out of the room.

Raiden tore his lips from Wufei's and stood, avoiding Wufei's hand. With a soft "Sorry" he rushed from the room.

Wufei slammed his head into the floor, thinking of ways to kill Duo. "Damn…"

* * *

That night, the dining room table was quiet, silent as if someone had died. Wufei had stormed out of the house earlier that afternoon for a mission. Raiden had kept himself locked in his room ever since his lesson with Wufei that afternoon. When told dinner was done, he had replied tersely that he wasn't hungry. Duo, normally hyper, looked depressed, almost as if he was hiding a secret. And of course, Quatre was picking up on Duo's emotions. Trowa and Heero, confused as to why their lovers were like this, tried to cheer them up, but when their attempts failed, they too become quiet.

And up in his room, Raiden sat by the window, staring at the same stars Wufei stared at miles away from him.

* * *

AN: Here's the seventh chapter, guys. That first kiss just snuck up on me. I had planned it for the next chapter or so, but apparently, it wanted to be typed earlier, so here it is.

Hope ya'll enjoy this latest update. And be on the look out for a special Christmas drabble. I'll probably post later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. And now that you have finished the latest chapter of CT, go and read my oneshot "Closer" only on My author name on AFF is Leigh.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews.

Leigh


	8. Homecoming

__

Warnings: This is **SLASH!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: John Dobbs. R.I.P sweetie

* * *

_Made me learn a little bit faster._

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

-Christina Aguilera "Fighter"

* * *

The house stood silent. Or rather, it stood semi silent. If one listened carefully, they could hear typing coming from one of the many rooms.

Raiden sat at one of the desks in the library, typing a report that Quatre had assigned before he and Trowa left. All of the pilots had been assigned missions not long after Wufei. Duo and Heero were on a recon mission somewhere, while Quatre and Trowa were on a rescue mission in the desert. Which meant Raiden was left to entertain himself alone.

He signed as he rested his head on his arms next to the laptop that had been a gift. Wufei had been gone four days, and the others had left a day after him. Three days by himself to reflect on the kiss.

He sighed again, and saved his report. He would finish it later. Right now, he just wanted to take a nap. Closing the top of the computer, he left the room still thinking about that day in the gym.

It had been a week since that damning day, and Raiden still couldn't get that near kiss from Wufei out of his mind. The scene kept replaying itself over and over in his mind. He knew that if Duo hadn't interrupted them, Wufei and he would have done more than just kissed.

And that was the part that pissed him off the most. He had one relationship that ended badly. In fact, it was because of that relationship that he had ended up in this position. Blaise, his unknown Slytherin lover, had betrayed him, and told Voldemort what his weakness was in battle. And all because Raiden, or rather Harry at the time, refused to acknowledge that Blaise was his lover. He was only denying the relationship to protect him.

Raiden signed as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink before his nap. Taking one of the fine crystal glasses that Quatre loved to keep in the house, even through with Duo and Wufei's fights there was the risks of them shattering, he filled it with some water. Taking a sip, he thought about his two personas.

Since his little time-travel trip, he had become to think of Harry and Raiden as separate people, even though they're actually the same person: him. But he noticed how different Raiden and Harry were, especially since he started training with the Gundam pilots. Where Harry was impulsive, lying to protect feelings and doing what was right, Raiden was the exact opposite. He thought before making a move, and he definitely didn't lie to protect others feelings. He told you what he thought, regardless if it hurt or not. But he still did what was right, but now it was on a larger scale than just the wizarding world. Now, he fought to protect an entire world, including colonies in space.

He had decided that Raiden was for this time-line, and Harry was for the other, if he ever returned to the Wizarding World.

Picking his glass up, he carried up the marble stairs and into his room, which about the size of the common rooms back at Hogwarts. He had plenty of space to do things now. He even had his own separate bathroom and study. It was really cool, and better than anything he ever had before. Even Hogwarts wasn't this good. And he had some great company. He was never bored or alone. Someone was always there to entertain him and keep him company.

Or at least, there normally was someone with him.

Flopping down on the bed backwards, he pulled himself further on the huge bed and curled up into a ball. He would take a nap before heading down and making something to eat for dinner. Minutes later, he was out like a light, so deeply asleep he didn't even hear the door opening.

* * *

"Raid!! Where are you?!" Duo yelled as he walked through the door. Behind him, his silent lover sighed, Quatre covered a small chuckle, and Trowa's eye was bright with amusement. And Wufei, one may ask? His eye was twitching, and so was his right arm as he longed to stab the American. He was still upset that he had interrupted his kiss with Raiden.

The five comrades and friends had met up just outside of the tiny town guarding the mansion. So they decided to travel back home together. Now, normally Raiden was at the door to greet them and welcome them back when they came home. But he wasn't waiting for them today.

"I guess he's asleep. I'll go check." Wufei volunteered as he made his way up the stairs toward his room. Raiden's room was just across the hall from his. Besides, it gave him a chance to see his crush again.

"Okay. Me and Hee-Chan are off to take a shower. Travelling through the desert is hard work on my hair." he said, tugging on Heero's hand. Of course, Heero went willingly. Showers meant a wet Duo. So Heero was actually eager to go spend some alone time with his brunette lover. Days on the road, traveling, meant he hadn't gotten much time to spent with him. Of course, none of these thoughts showed on his face. He kept it blank, like he did 99.5 of the time. The only time emotions showed on his face was when he was alone with Duo.

"Ok. Trowa and I are going to go put our stuff away and then get started on dinner and reports." More like, Trowa was going to start cooking and Quatre was going to get started on the reports. That was their normal process. Quatre had the better…vocabulary for reports, while cooking relaxed Trowa.

The five parted ways, each head toward their own set of rooms. The door closed behind

Heero and Duo, rather loudly. It sounded as if Heero's emotional mask had broken, and in a rage of lust, he had slammed Duo against the door. And of course, the door behind Quatre and Trowa was closed silently. That was those two for you, always polite and well-manner. There was not rages of lust or mad passions, or at least not in public. Not for those two.

Reaching his door, he opened it and shut it part of the way. Tossing his bag of clothes on the bed, he carefully made his way over to the shelves near the closet. Gently, he placed the katana he had used on the mission on its proper shelf. Yes, he was OC about his sword collection. And yes, he had more than one sword. He had five katanas, and each one held a special memory. One was the first one he had ever owned, one was a gift from the pilots, one had been his uncle's before the slaughter, one had been founded after his final duel with Treize, and finally the one his wife had given him a month before their wedding.

His katanas were his pride and joy. Nothing could ever take their place in his heart. Or nothing could have at one time. But now, a certain sleeping little raven-haired, jade-eyed wizard was making his way past the walls Wufei had built around his heart, and slowly taking more and more space in it. Speaking of Raiden, he needed to go check on him.

Wufei quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Sure enough, there laid Raiden , curled up in the fetal position on top of his blankets. And he looked like an angel in Wufei's eyes. A gentle smile graced Raiden's face, as if he was dreaming of something wonderful. His wild hair, now to his shoulders, laid under his head, but a few stray locks were covering the unusual scar that made him famous in his world. And his skin looked like ivory with the fading sunlight coming in though the opened window. He had to touch it.

Stepping closer, he reached out with one hand and gently touched one pale and soft cheek.

* * *

Raiden moaned as he felt someone touch his cheek. "Fei?" he mumbled sleepily. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw a rare smile on Wufei's face. "You're home." he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. We all are back. Trowa's downstairs making dinner." Wufei told him.

"Oh? I should go down and help him." Raiden said, climbing out of the bed. But as we all know, the Fates like to tease Raiden/Harry, so instead of a gracefully exit, he stumbled. And who catches him? His crush.

Raiden blinked down at Wufei. "We've really got to stop meeting like this, you know." he joked, hoping to lighten some of the tension in the room. He hoped Wufei couldn't hear, or feel, how his heart was racing from the close contract. 'Why am I so nervous around him? I was never like this with Cho.' he thought. But all thought processes stopped as Wufei leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Raiden's.

With a soft moan, Raiden deepened the kiss. He had been thinking about their first kiss in the gym for days, and now here was kissing Wufei again. Gently pulling back, he broke the kiss and sat up. "I really should go down and help with dinner." he said, standing up and hurrying out of the room, blushing the entire way down.

Now Duo, who had to run to his room to get his favorite shampoo, had seen the blushing Raiden rush pass him and he had seen the shocked Wufei on the floor in Raiden's room. And a plot began to form in his mind. _'Time to get Q-Tip involved in this.'_

* * *

That night, after a wonderful chicken dinner and strawberry cake for desert, Duo stood. "Since it's been a while since we've had one, Q-Ball and I have decided that we're having a movie night tonight. We even had a few movies from the last movie night." He wisely chose not to not mention it was during their last movie night that Raiden had dropped into their lives.

"So tonight's choices are: The Last Samurai, 300, and The Italian Job. Classics." Quatre continued. "So what does everyone want to watch? I want to see 300."

"Last Samurai." Wufei voted. Of course, the Chinese/Japanese movie would be the one he voted for.

"300!" Duo shouted.

"Hn. I guess Last Samurai." Heero said, not really interested.

"300 sounds interesting." Trowa said softly.

"Raiden, which one do you wanna see?" Duo asked the last person of their little party.

"Last Samurai sounds good." he said. He had heard some guy talking about it, and how he liked it. But he had heard that 300 was a good movie.

"Man, a tie. Fine, we'll watch both of them." Duo said, nodding.

A short time later, popcorn and soda in hand, the group made their way to the small personal theater in the house. There was a chair, and two couches. Duo immediately dragged Heero to the chairs, pushing him down and sitting between his legs, facing the screen. Trowa and Quatre claimed one of the sofas as their own, Quatre using his lover as a pillow. And Wufei stretched out on the other couch.

Raiden stood in the doorway, unsure of where to go. Duo noticed him standing there, and said. "Hey, just find a seat on the floor. Or sit on Fei's legs." he said, either ignoring or deaf to Wufei's shouting.

Raiden made his way over to Wufei's couch, but instead of sitting on his legs, he sat down on the floor near his head.

"Okay, everyone settle? Then, let's start!" Duo shouted, pushing the play button. Soon, the opening credits of The Last Samurai began playing.

* * *

"Look, how cute." Duo whispered to his love, pointing over to the sleeping Wufei and Raiden. Raiden was leaning against the couch, head resting on the cushion. And Wufei had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, head resting on Raiden's shoulder. Halfawy through The Last Samurai, they had changed positions so Raiden was sitting between Wufei's legs.

"So can we make him one of us?" Duo asked. He really wanted Raiden to say with them, as part of their little family. Trowa and Quatre looked over, waiting for Heero's answer.

He nodded. "Lady Une said yes. The doctors and mechs are working on building one more Gundam, one for Raiden."

Quatre and Duo both smiled widely. He was staying with them. Happy, they turned to finish watching 300.

* * *

Meanwhile in England 2008, two meetings were taking place.

"What do you mean you can't find him?"Remus Lupin shouted at the new Headmistress. "He's been missing for two months now, and you still can't find him." he said, angry at the entire Order. His pup was missing. The last remaining link to his friend was gone. And the Order still hadn't found him.

"We're trying everything we can, Remus. But the Death Eaters move so much that it's impossible to track them without someone on the inside." Minerva McGonagall said.

"Of course, and our insider wasn't really a insider for us. He was a traitor." He said, spitting the words out in his fury.

"Relax, Moony. He's safe." A voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus snapped. Then he blinked and turned to face the door. "Sirius? You're alive?" he asked, shocked at his mate's sudden appearance.

Giving his trademark smile, he walked across the room and grabbed Remus, pulling his close to his body. Forgetting about his audience, he pressed his lips to his mate's and drowned in the essence that was Remus.

Minutes later, after finally parting, Sirius sat down in Remus' abandoned seat next to the Weasley twins, giving them a nod. He respected the two. With another of his wicked grins, he pulled Remus into his lap and looked around the table.

"How are you alive, Sirius? And what do know about Harry?" Minerva asked her former student, happy to see him alive.

"The spirits behind the Veil kept me until I was needed. After Harry was captured, Voldemort tried to cast the Transitus aetas spell to send Harry back in time, before he was born. The spirits that are used in that spell didn't like, so they sent Harry forward in time, to another place where he is needed. Once he has finished his appointed task in that time, he'll be returned to our time. Back to the last spirit he saw, which was me." Sirius explained.

And so the Order meeting continued as Moony and Padfoot plotted with the Weasley twins to bring laughter back to the Order and to Hogwarts.

* * *

"AHHH!!" The Death Eater fell to the ground in pain. He was new, not used to the

Cruciatus curse.

"What do you mean you still haven't found him? He's a seventeen year old boy. How hard is it to find him?" The Dark Lord asked of his followers. Their orders had been simple: Find the Potter boy and bring him to him alive. He wanted to kill him himself. But once again, they had failed him.

"Leave and bring me that boy!!" he shouted. Pops were heard as his followers apparited out and return to their houses.

"I will find you, Harry. And when I do, say hello to your Dumbledore for me." he smirked.

* * *

Back in the future, Raiden frowned in his sleep as a tingle went through his scar.

* * *

AN: Here's the eighth chapter, guys. Sorry that is so late. I've been busy with things, but good news is I now have more time to work on this story. I've graduated, so I don't have as many things to do as I did before.

Oh, and if anyone knows of a name for Raiden/Harry's Gundam, please leave it in a review.

And yes, I know that 300 and Italian Job and Last Samurai were not released in the year 1997. But this is the future. They would have them. And Harry had been outside, and people talked about them.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews.

Leigh


	9. Relaxing Tension

Warnings: This is **SLASH!! **That means boy-on-boy action.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Dedicated to: All my wonderful reviewers. You all encouraged me to update faster, so this is for you!!

* * *

Duo bounced into the theatre and looked at the still sleeping couple. He had been the first to wake up, just before sunrise. It was an old habit from his time on the streets. You had to be the first up, or you didn't get any money from the wealthy that took early morning walks.

Trowa and Heero had been the next two to wake up. Trowa woke up early so he could watch the sunrise before going to work in the gym. When he was in the circus, watching the sunrise and going to practice his acrobatics was his normal routine, one that he continued even today. And Heero was the Prefect Soldier. He just snapped wake. Duo had always shrugged it off because it was kind of creepy. Not his boyfriend, just the way he woke up so aware of his surroundings. Duo needed three or four cups of coffee before becoming aware of his surroundings. Or at least when he was home, he needed coffee to wake up fully. On missions, his adrenaline kept him up and aware of his surroundings.

Quatre had woken up soon after his boyfriend had left. Apparently, the blonde could not sleep with his boyfriend near him. Of course, this was probably true. After a while, Duo had grown used to having Heero in the same bed as he was. It was probably true for Quatre and Trowa.

The only two left sleeping, even at 6:45 in the morning were Raiden and Wufei, and this was strange for both of them. Both were early risers, normally waking up just after Duo and Trowa. But today…they were the last to wake up, a title that normally belonged to Quatre.

"They're cute together." A voice said from beside him.

"Yeah, they do." Duo told Quatre, having identified the footsteps as they came down the hall. And indeed, Wufei and Raiden made a cute couple. Both of them were laying on their sides. Raiden's head and face were buried in Wufei's neck, where the shoulder and neck met. One of Raiden's hands were wrapped around Wufei's waist while the other rested over Wufei's heart. Meanwhile, Wufei had his head resting on Raiden's, and both of his hands rested on Raiden's waist, holding him tight against Wufei's chest.

Noticing Raiden's hand moving, he smiled. "Looks like Raid is waking up."

And he was right. Raiden was slowly waking up. Slowly because he didn't want to leave the warmth of whatever he was wrapped in. But as conscious slowly flowed into his mind, so did memories of last night. They had been watching a movie, and he had been getting sleepy. Wufei offered to share the couch. And then darkness.

'_Please tell me I'm in a blanket and not wrapped around Wufei.' _Of course his plea went unanswered as he opened his eyes and ended up looking at the shiny ebony locks that belonged to his crush. _'Damn.' _He thought.

'_Okay, so how to get out of this mess?' _he thought, unwrapping his arm from Wufei's waist. He tried to slide down, blushing the entire time, but Wufei only tightened his grip on Raiden. So he tried to detach Wufei's arms from his waist. He only got mumbled Chinese and another tightening of the arms for his effort.

'_What am I, his damn teddy bear?' _Raiden thought to himself as he was hugged by the sleeping Chinese boy. It was really entertaining to think that Wufei had a stuffed teddy bear, and Raiden would probably ask him about it later, like next year. But right now, it was not entertaining to be used as a living bear.

"Need some help there, Raid?" Duo's voice held a hint of barely concealed laughter. He must have been watching the entire time. Why else would he be laughing at the youngest of the house residents.

"Yes, please." he whispered, trying not wake Wufei up. He was trying to save him the embarrassment of waking up with Raiden.

Duo rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the pair. Even in times of great embarrassment, Raiden was just like Quatre and kept his manners. He was always saying please and thank you, and occasionally he would call one of them sir. Yeah, manners were good when in the presence of people like Sally or Lady U. But at home? Someone had ruined the poor boy.

"Be prepared to run." he warned as he finally showed Raiden what he had been hiding behind his back.

"Duo, no…."

But it was too late. The prankster had already poured the glass of ice water over Wufei's head. Jerking awake, Wufei glared with fire in his eyes at the grinning American. "MAXWELL!!" he yelled, and apparently that was the cue to run. Duo took off, out though the doors and passed Quatre, who stood shaking his head. Wufei tore out of the room after him, shouting in Chinese. And poor Raiden sat on the floor where he had been thrown when Wufei left in a hurry.

Across the manor, Trowa and Heero had the shout and gave sighs in unison, even through they were in different rooms. Sounded like Duo had woken Wufei up with ice water trick again. It was his favorite, but just Duo's and Duo's alone. Everyone else hated the silly wake-up prank that caused Wufei to be in a bad mood the rest of the day.

* * *

It was after a delicious breakfast of crepes, muffins, and a smoothie for Raiden, that Duo surprised Raiden. He been excused to go and get ready for his lessons with Trowa and Duo. They had added one non-physical training session to every day he had a physical session. He had been working too hard, and Trowa was worried about a relapse.

"Hey, Raid. You only have to go change into something comfortable, but loose. You aren't going to be going to Trowa's lessons today, or rather not his politics lessons." He said with a smirk.

Raiden had ruined his fun early in the game. Actually, he ruined the plans for just about everyone. Originally, Heero was going to teach him hacking, computer and technology, and gun safety/shooting. Well, he still got to do that. Raiden was about average with hacking and the technology part, but he still a bit below average while holding a gun. Trowa and his politics lessons were shot down as Raiden revealed that he knew about negotiating and manipulation. So he taught Raiden about the government of the AC Era.

Poor Quatre. His history lessons had been quick and easy, and Raiden already knew about etiquette, so on the days Raiden met with Quatre, they normally worked on languages. Each of the five pilots still spoke in their native languages at times, so they had all picked up on them. Wufei was the only one besides Heero that actually was able to stick to the original plan. He was still teaching Raiden swordplay.

Duo, he was completely off his own original idea. Stealth had been shot down immediately. Several times, Raiden had been able to sneak up on not him, but the Prefect Soldier. So next came the knifes. And the kid had been a natural with them. So, today Duo planned to introduce the kid to hand-to-hand fighting. And Trowa was going to help him.

"Ok." Raiden said, going up to his room to change. He knew that he would have to meet Duo and Trowa in the gym.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. Or at least, it will be a little bit of fun for him. Raiden probably wouldn't find it fun. But it was payback, friendly payback. He didn't want Raiden to hate him.

* * *

"Which do you defend, Raid? Internal or face?" The voice seemed to come from behind him. He spun on his left heel, right hand in a fist by his head while his left wad covering his stomach.

He was met by a fist to the face.

As he laid there, he remembered those words. Duo had said to defend your stomach and thus your organs. "A black eye always heals, hurts a little and looks terrible. But better to have a black eye than to have a ripped diaphragm. Then you're into the docs." Those were Duo's exact words.

A lightly tanned hand appeared before his face, and he reached up and grabbed it. With Trowa's help, he managed to stand. He had really taken a beating the last two hours. And of course, before he had started the hand-to-hand, Trowa had tested him with the knives. Yeah, he was tired. But the good news was his magic was helping to heal all the cuts and bruises.

"Not too bad. You need a lot of work, but you're better than most people. Most would have given up a long time ago." Duo said, not even winded. He had used to do this to survive. And since joining and working with the pilots, he had tons of opportunities to practice. Heero was almost always willing to practice…shooting. So that left Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Wufei and he had practiced a few times, as had Quatre and he. But neither one were on the same par as Trowa was. Duo didn't know where Trowa had learn to fight so well, but he enjoyed their practice fights. It kept them both in shape.

"Go on up, take a shower, and relax." Duo told him, preparing to go upstairs himself.

"Trowa, may I cook dinner tonight?" Raiden asked from the doorway, looking back at the man in question.

Trowa nodded. "Sure." He had seen Raiden cook before, and he was just as good as Trowa. In fact, most nights and mornings, Raiden would come into the kitchen and help him cook. There was a comfortable silence in the air as they worked, and it was almost as if they could read each other's minds, always reaching for the ingredient that the other needed before either said anything.

Raiden gave one of his heartwarming smiles before rushing out of the room, Duo's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Raiden hummed as he checked on the chicken in the oven. "Just about ready." he said to himself. He had made this dish before, and it was really simple and easy for the most part. Some rice, some green beans, and a cake for dessert and everything was ready. He had even set the table already.

"What's just about ready?" The soft voice came from beside him.

Jumping a little, he looked at Quatre, he smiled. "Dinner. I'm cooking a chicken, and it is about done now."

The smile on his face said everything. Raiden obviously loved cooking just as much as he loved his music and violins. It was probably something that relaxed him, something he was passionate about. "I'll go tell the others that dinner's about done." he said with a smile before leaving the room.

Raiden smiled as he watched him leave. He had seen the look in Quatre's eyes, like he had just figured out a new puzzle. 'Probably figured out that cooking is my way of relaxing.' He thought to himself. Each of the pilots had their own way of relaxing. Duo and his engines. Trowa relaxed via his acrobatics, while Wufei had his mediation and katas. Quatre had his violin, which he played to relax. And Heero? Raiden really didn't know what relaxed Heero, probably hacking or shooting his guns. The last opinion seemed more likely to be true since he was always in the shooting range near the gym.

Carrying the chicken out to the table, he saw everyone was already gathered there, talking quietly, or in Duo's case, loudly annoying Wufei and Heero. Setting the chicken down, he smiled.

"Wow, that looks great Raid." Duo proclaimed loudly.

"Yes, it does look really good." Quatre added.

The silent ones remained exactly that, silent. They knew Raiden, and they knew that he would know that it looked good.

And so dinner began. Everyone talked, even Heero and Wufei. It was if the tension from this morning had completely disappeared. And all the while, Raiden continued smiling and laughing. He had finally found a place to call home, a place where he was accepted. He finally had a family.

* * *

"Alright, most of us fell asleep before we could finish the last movie, so we're having a continuation of last night's movie night." Duo told everyone as they gathered in the movie room again.

They settled down, Raiden laying in the middle of the room. Quatre and Trowa were cuddling together on one couch. Duo was sitting on the floor between Heero's knees, while Wufei laid on the second couch. But his head was at the bottom instead of at the top, near Heero's chair, like it normally was. It was as if he was trying to get closer to Raiden.

Duo shrugged. It was time to have fun and relax by watching a few movies. But apparently the Fates like to play games with Duo and pilots just as much as they like to play with Raiden.

Halfway through the movie 300, Heero's cell phone rang. Pausing the movie, they turned to look at him as he answered the phone. A couple of hai's later, he hung up. "Lady Une wants to see all of us, and she says to bring Raiden with us."

That left the group stunned. And as they prepared to leave the house and head back to headquarters, one question echoed in all of their minds.

'_Why does she want to see Raiden?'_

* * *

AN: Here's the ninth chapter of Crossing Times.

As for the name of Raiden's Gundam, please go to my profile and vote on one of those four names there. Or if you're an AFF user, leave the name you like better in a review. You'll have until June 11 to vote, after which I will tally to votes from both sites and add the name into the chapters.

And the names are:

JadeGryphon

Jadestorm

Emerald Mist

Black Lightning

Emeral Lighting

I have the next two chapters typed. The next chapter, which I will probably post Saturday will be finding the new enemy and leaving for said enemy's hideout. Chapter Ten will also have the first encounter with the Pink Panther aka Relena. Eleven will be safe house time, and a little bit more of Raiden/Wufei action. And Twelve will be a little England 1998 filler.

Now that you know what to expect for the next few chapters, two requests. If you would like a email when I update, leave your email in a review. And secondly, if any of you would like to be my beta, please leave an note in your review.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Leigh


End file.
